Smash Bros: Off The Screen S01E04
The first episode of Smash Bros: Off The Screen titled "Pilot." is the first ever episode in general for the series and the first ever episode in Season One. It follows Mario's anger problems and his quest to win the love of Peach after she recently dumped him for Sonic. Summary. SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. Mario scolds Luigi and hurts him in the process after learning he lost against The Villager, Luigi, having several thoughts, decides to train in hopes of beating Mario if they ever get to battle. Meanwhile, Mario starts to get drunk in the Smash Bar, and when he finally sees Princess Peach, he gets the courage to ask her why she left him, when he got responded with her thoughts about Sonic, enraged, Mario tells Luigi what he thinks about Sonic and his plans to defeat him. Luigi wants to battle for Mario after learning that after Mario lost against an earlier fight against Sonic, but Mario is against that idea. Luigi runs off to fight Sonic in Green Hill Zone, and immediately starts to lose, Mario, after leaving the bar, decides to train. The next day, when he was in the main hub, he notices the absence of Luigi and starts to question it. Soon after, Mega Man comes to the Main Hub spreading word on how Luigi's losing against Sonic, Mario, enraged yet again, decides to let Mega Man lead him to Green Hill Zone where the battle's taking place. Mario, after getting through the crowd, decides to fight Sonic by ripping off one of his spikes. Luigi then sucks up Sonic and lets him out using the Polterguist. They then get back to what they did best after Mario learns that the kid is going to play Smash again. The episode then ends. The Actual Episode So in some house in the real world, a child had just finished a Smash Run, content with the loot he had obtain. Suddenly, his mom knocked on the door, telling him it was bedtime. And that meant that he had to turn off the 3DS, with Smash Bros inside it. Here are some things that happen when the child isn't playing. The 4 character in the Smash run stopped clapping and sighed, pretty exhausted. Duck Hunt sighed, rubbing his ass, which had been burned from a fire enemy. The Villager was wiping off his axe, which was cover with the blood of his ene--I mean, covered with sticky sap from the trees he had chopped down. Mario was just standing there, kicking Luigi's ass. "Whew, what Mr.Saturn Smash that was," The villager said in his cheery voice, skipping off. "Luigi, you little shit! You did shit today! The Villager kicked your ass, did you see that? Did you!?" Mario yelled. "I..I did Mario! I tried my best!" Luigi said, rubbing his throbbing head. "Shut the fuck up Luigi, we're supposed to be good so the kiddies choose us!? Okay!?" He walked off, heading to the Smash Nook to get some food.... "Y-yes Mario...h-hey, wait up!" He ran off to follow Duck Hunt. Duck Hunt turned around, giving Mario the finger. He looked angry.... "What's wrong, boy?" He looked down at the Dog, then to Mario. "Oh, you little shit? I'll give you a piece of my mind, Duck Hunt!" He threw a Frisbee at Mario. Then placed a Gunmen in front of himself. Mario just caught the frisbee, and then shot a fireball at the Duck Hunt creature. Shots were fired at the frisbee, and the gunmen flew away due to fireball. "Fucking Duck Cunt." Luigi was just curled up in a ball, scared. "I-is it over?" "It's over, scrub." He slowly got up, shaking his head. He wished he could become..stronger. Strong enough to beat Mario..and then some. He headed back to the nook, the Duck cursing in Duck language. He snickered at some of the jokes. "Hey, Luigi, I'm sorry." "Y-ou are?" He said. "Yeah, guess I was a little too rough on ya. Go do whatever you like." "Gee, thanks Mario!" He runs off back into the Smash Run area. "Damn it, I have to train more." Duck Hunt was flirting with Pikachu. After spending a while training in the Smash Area, he was finally ready. With some confidence in him, he ran off to find Mario. But Mario was in some sort of bar area, getting drunk. Mario was in the Smash Bar. Finally finding the Smash Bar, he noticed Mario. "Why are you drinking?" "Princess Peach? Is that you? Uhh....Stop cheating on me with Sonic." He says, and then starts to giggle. Peach was combing her hair. "He's a better man then you will ever be!" "Why did you leave me!?" He shouts. "He better then you in every way! Bigger, stronger..faster. Hmph!" She turned away. Mario starts to cry and starts to whisper to himself. "I'll be better than him... his games are shit!" Duck Hunt entered the Smash Bar, sitting down with all the pokemon. Today was Poker Thursday, and Duck Hunt was on a roll. Mario continues to drink while Luigi keeps staring. "M..Mario, why don't you just prove yourself to Peach by beating Sonic at a battle of three?" Luigi tentatively asked. "That's what I wanted to do! Damn it Luigi! The last time I battled Sonic was the last time I ever battled... That's why I always yell at you, so you can be a better fighter than me!" "Then..then I will fight him for you!" Luigi said. "No! He's mine... I'll fight him, I just need rest now." Luigi was already running off, his head full of ideas. Duck Hunt won a majority of his games, and sat at the front of the bar. He ordered two glasses of Dos Equis Mario finally got into his kart and drove off to the Smash Area. Sonic was off in Green Hills Zone, training with Mega Man. Suddenly, Luigi entered, In the Smash Area, Mario was training his ass off. "Sonic, I challenge you to a Smash! No items and one stock!" Luigi yelled, trying to get his attention. Sonic was ignoring the green plumber, obviously too busy with trying to dodge Mega Man's up smash. The next day when Mario was in the main "hub" of sorts, he had a smile on his face. Finally, Luigi started charging his side special, charging and headbutting Sonic to the side. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He said. "ey yo wtf bro. i was justtryingtospar!whatsthis,youwannabattlem8?leggo!" Sonic said very quickly, hitting Luigi with a combo at lightining speed. "Where the fuck's Luigi...?" Mario questioned, looking around the area. Mega Man was told by Sonic to spread the word about how Sonic was gonna kick Luigi's butt. He ran into Mario. "Hey Mario, your brother is fighting Sonic! You gotta check it out!" He said. "He's fighting who!? I was supposed to fight Sonic, c'mon Mega Man, lead me to where they are!" "Will do!" Mega man replied, running in the direction of Green Hills Zone. Mario had followed. Meanwhile, Sonic was juggling Luigi in the air with his attack, Luigi groaning in pain as each hit struck him higher and higher into the air "Hahahatooeazym8thiswillbeasimplereking." When Mario was finally there, when he first saw Sonic he wanted to pull apart one of his spikes, and that's what he did when he got through the crowd that was forming and was close to Sonic. Sonic screamed in pain as he felt his hair being pulled off from him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "That's what ayou get for harassing my little brother." He turned to Luigi. "What were you thinking?" While Sonic was distracted, a smash ball suddenly appeared in the field, Luigi using what little strength he had to use his up special and break it, smirking at the fallen hedgehog. "It'sa over now!" He yelled as the Poltergust 3000 appeared in his hand and sucked up Sonic, then launched him out and off the screen, ending the game. Luigi turned, noticing Mario. "M-mario, you came!" He grinned, revealing a set of broken teeth. Mario could suddenly hear footsteps. "Guys, get back to the title screen! The kid's back!" The crowd dispersed, the character, returning to their respective spots as the the screen turned on, revealing the Title Screen. Category:Pilots Category:Shows Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen Episodes Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen Season 1 Episodes Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen